Mroczny Portal
Aby znaleźć informacje o instancji w Jaskiniach Czasu, zobacz hasło Opening the Dark Portal. :Aby znaleźć informacje o draenorskiej stronie Mrocznego Portalu, zobacz hasło Stair of Destiny. :Aby znaleźć informacje o zadaniu w dodatku Warlords of Draenor, zobacz hasło Quest:The Dark Portal. leftMroczny Portal (zwany również Wielkim Portalem) to brama między Azeroth a Draenorem. Azerothiańska strona Portalu wznosi się na południowo-wschodnich obrzeżach Strzaskanej Krainy w południowym Azeroth, podczas gdy strona draenorska, Schody Przeznaczenia, wznosi się we wschodniej części Półwyspu Piekielnego Ognia. Stworzenie Mroczny Portal został wzniesiony wspólnym wysiłkiem Medivha, opętanego przez Mrocznego Tytana Sargerasa, i czarnoksiężników z Rady Cienia, by pozwolić Hordzie najechać świat Azeroth. Portal skrócił dystans między światami Azeroth i Draenor i był dostatecznie duży, by orkowie mogli przezeń przejść. Gul'dan natychmiast wysłał przez portal zwiadowców, by przygotować nadchodzącą inwazję. Po poszerzeniu Portalu, armie orków runęły na niczego nie spodziewające się Królestwo Azeroth, co zapoczątkowało Pierwszą Wojnę. Przez Mroczny Portal Po porażce Hordy w Drugiej Wojnie, Mroczny Portal został opanowany przez siły Sojuszu Lordaeron. Mając nadzieję położyć kres zagrożeniu ze strony orków, arcymag Khadgar spróbował zamknąć bramę wiodącą do Draenoru. Mimo że budowla została uszkodzona/zniszczona, więź między światami pozostała jako wyrwa w tkance rzeczywistości. By sprawować pieczę nad szczątkami Portalu wzniesiono Fort Nethergarde. Używając magicznej osłony ciemności, by uniknąć wygrycia przez magów z Nethergarde, klan Krwawiącego Widma użył szczeliny, by powrócić do Draenoru. Usłyszawszy opowieści o Azeroth, starszy szaman Ner'zhul, wódz klanu Cienistego Księżyca i Wódz Wojenny Draenoru, planował otworzyć więcej portali, które miały zaprowadzić Hordę do nowych światów możliwych do podbicia. By to uczynić, Ner'zhul potrzebował mistycznych artefaktów - Księgi Medivha, Czaszki Gul'dana, Inkrustowanego Berła Sargerasa i Oka Dalaranu. By zdobyć te artefakty, starszy szaman ponownie otworzył Mroczny Portal i wysłał przez niego swoje oddziały. Król Terenas z Lordaeron, przekonany, że orkowie szykują kolejną inwazję na Azeroth, powołał swych najbardziej zaufanych adiutantów, w tym Khadgara i paladyna Turalyona, by zorganizowali ekspedycję za Portal i położyli kres zagrożeniu ze strony orków raz na zawsze. Ner'zhul wreszcie otworzył portale do innych światów, jednak nie przewidział przerażającej ceny, jaką będzie musiał zapłacić. Przerażające energie portali rozerwały Draenor na części. Grom Hellscream i Kilrogg Deadeye, którzy dostrzegli, że portale Ner'zhula zniszczą ich świat, a jego szaleństwo doprowadzi do zguby jego ludu, poprowadzili swoje klany przez Portal z powrotem do Azeroth. Siły Sojuszu pozostały w Draenorze, zgadzając się złożyć ostateczną ofiarę w postaci zniszczenia Mrocznego Portalu od ich strony, by zapobiec, by zniszczenie świata nie pociągnęło za sobą również zniszczenia Azeroth. Istnieją przesłanki, że mogli oni obrać drogę przez jeden z portali do innego świata, jednak udało im się przeżyć zniszczenie Draenoru i pozostali w zniszczonej krainie zwanej dziś Outland. Mroczny Portal pozostawał zamknięty przez dwadzieścia lat, zanim artefakt potężnej mocy nie został odnaleziony przez władcę demonów Kazzaka, adiutanta Kil'jaedena. Kazzak użył potężnego arfetaktu do ponownego otwarcia Mrocznego Portalu i wkroczenia do Outland. W World of Warcraft Na początku World of Warcraft Mroczny Portal był zwracającym uwagę (lecz bezużytecznym) elementem Strzaskanej krainy znajdującej się na południowy wschód od Stormwind we Wschodnich Królestwach. Portal znajduje się w południowo-wschodnim rogu Strzaskanej Krainy i (aż do patcha 2.0.1) był otoczony przez elitarne demony i sługi nazwanych demonów, natomiast blask otaczający portal był koloru niebieskiego, co wskazywało na jego dezaktywację. Uważano, że jest on jedynie elementem dekoracyjnym, fragmentem wiedzy o Warcrafcie, który można zobaczyć. Portal po stronie Azeroth jest raczej prosty - jedyną dekoracją są dwaj "strażnicy" po obu stronach bramy i kolczasta głowa węża na jego sklepieniu. Wraz z ogłoszeniem World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade okazało się, że Mroczny Portal zostanie ponownie otwarty i będzie głównym sposobem podróży do Outland. Podczas przygotowań do dodatku, Blizzard wydał Patch 2.0.1, "Przed Burzą", który przygotowywał oryginalne obszary świata na nadchodzący dodatek. Poza zmianami na mapie, dodaniem nowych NPC i sposobów podróży do stolic nowych ras, dmeony i demoniczni niewolnicy zostali usunięci z krateru, w którym znajduje się Mroczny Portal, a zamiast tego pojawiłsię obóz zjednoczonej Hordy i Przymierza, który pomaga tym, którzy ruszają przez Portal oraz powstrzymują wszystko przed przedarciem się do Azeroth. Blask Portalu został zmieniony na zielony, co wskazuje jego aktywność. Przejście przez Portal, tak jak dostanie się do nowych obszarów rasowych, wymaga zainstalowania dodatku. Trzeba było mieć postać na co najmniej 58 poziomie doświadczenia, lecz nie jest to już wymagane. Jeśli nie ma się zainstalowanego dodatku Burning Crusade i spróbuje się przejść przez Mroczny Portal, po prostu wyjdzie się po drugiej stronie i otrzyma informację "wymagany dodatek Burning Crusade". Jeśli ma się miało zainstalowany dodatek, lecz było się na poziomie poniżej 58, pojawiała się informacja "wymagany 58 poziom", jednak obecnie można przezeń przejść również na niższym poziomie. Ostatni patch przed wydaniem The Burning Crusade (2.0.3) zawierał wydarzenie oparte na ponownym otwarciu Mrocznego Portalu. Najeżdżający Spaczeni Strażnicy i Wędrowcy Czeluści zaczęli przechodzić przez portal, a obozy przed nim zostały wsparte przez obrońców Srebrzystego Świtu. Przywódca tych sił dawał zadanie Into the Breach, które opierało się na zabiciu 6 Najeżdżających Spaczonych Strażników. Wykonanie tego zadania wiązało się z otrzymaniem : specjalnej wersji Tabartu Srebrzystego Świtu. Gdy go użyto, pojawiał się efekt podobny do Świętej Novy, a noszący ją bohater zaczynał błyszczeć. Kazzak również zniknął ze swego miejsca przebywania w Strzaskanej Krainie i przeniósł się do Outland. Jego urząd został zajęty przez Wysokiego Władcę Kruula. Nie chcąc siedzieć tylko w Skażonej Bliźnie, Wysoki Władca Kruul czasami oblegał większe miasta i inne obszary, przyzywając demony i zabijając wszystkich w zasięgu wzroku do czasu odegnania. Punkty podróży By dostać się do Mrocznego Portalu, gracze Przymierza mogą dolecieć/dojechać do Fortu Nethergarde, jedynego punktu lotów w regionie. Horda musi udać się do Stonard na Bagnie Smutku na północy i udać się główną drogą na południe do krateru Portalu. W patchu 3.2.0 pojawiły się portale do Mrocznego Portalu z tradycyjnych miejsc portali w miastach (np. w Wieży Magów w Stormwind, obszarze nauczycieli magów w Silvermoon oraz przy Stawach Wizji w Thunder Bluff. Portale te prowadzą do wyrwy w kraterze przed portalem. By ich użyć, wymagany jest poziom 58. Najbliższe punkty lotów w Azeroth * Fort Nethergarde, Strzaskana Kraina * Stonard, Bagno Smutku Warlords of Draenor Od wprowadzenia dodatku Warlords of Draenor, Mroczny Portal nie prowadzi dłużej do Zaświatu, lecz do alternatywnej wersji Draenoru. Aby dostać się do Zaświatu, należy użyć teleportu (który wcześniej prowadził do Strzaskanej Krainy) w Sanktuarium Czarodziejów w Wichrogrodzie, bądź w Szczelinie Cienia w Orgrimmarze. Wygląd Mrocznego Portalu Mroczny Portal wzniesiony przez orczych czarnoksiężników, Radę Cienia i Medivha był prostym kamiennym łukiem otoczonym przez krąg obsydianowych głazów i mierzył 15 metrów wysokości. W Warcraft: Orcs & Humans Mroczny Portal nie został opisany ani nie pojawiał się w grze. W Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness pojawił się po raz pierwszy, a opis pojawiał się w instrukcji jako budynek oraz występował w animacji. Wygląd portalu został potwierdzony we wspomnieniu Medivha w Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, jednym z RPG oraz w Otwarciu Mrocznego Portalu, skrzydle Jaskiń Czasu, gdzie był przedstawiony zgodnie z opisem ze wcześniejszych źródeł. DarkPortalW2.jpg|Mroczny portal pojawiający się w grze Warcraft II Dark_Portal_WC2_cinematic.jpg|Mroczny Portal pojawiający się w animacji w Warcraft II Medivhdarkportal.jpg|Otwarcie Portalu widziane w Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Hordedarkportal.jpg|Horda wkraczająca przez Mroczny Portal podczas Pierwszej Wojny Blackmorass-portalopen.jpg|Otwarty Mroczny Portal na Czarnym Bagnisku (The Burning Crusade) Destroyed_Dark_Portal.jpg|Mroczny Portal zniszczony przez Khadgara Podczas Inwazji na Draenor został on odbudowany przez siły Ner'zhula i przybrał inny wygląd, przez co jest określany drugim mrocznym portalem. Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal przedstawia ten sam wygląd Portalu w grze i animacji, jednak może to być wytłumaczone ponownym użyciem grafiki. Nowy wygląd pojawił się na oficjalnej stronie Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos oraz w grafikach artystycznych. Co śmieszne, grafika ta została użyta na okładce książki Ostatni Strażnik, której akcja dzieje się podczas Pierwszej Wojny, prawdopodobnie z powodu błędu Blizzarda. Ten nowy wygląd został potwierdzony w World of Warcraft. Lastguardian.jpg|Mroczny Portal na okładce książki Ostatni Strażnik Dark_Portal.jpg|Nieaktywny Mroczny Portal w WoW Dark_Portal_Active.jpg|Aktywny Mroczny Portal w WoW Draenorska strona Mrocznego Portalu jest również określana jako Mroczny Portal, lecz także jako Schody Przeznaczenia. Wygląda on tak samo jak portal w Azeroth przedstawiony w animacji w kampanii orków po trzeciej misji, jednak wygląda inaczej w ostatniej animacji kampanii ludzi. Portal został odbudowany podczas wydarzenia Mroczny Portal Się Otwiera i dostał inny wygląd. Jednak wygląd z Warcraft II może być przedawniony z powodu książki Rise of the Horde, która opisuje, że Schody Przeznaczenia zostały wybudowane w takim samym kształcie ,w jakim widnieją w The Burning Crusade. Dark_Portal_Draenor_side_(orc).jpg|Draenorska strona Mrocznego Portalu widziana w animacji orków Dark_Portal_Draenor_side_(human).jpg|Draenorska strona Mrocznego Portalu widziana w animacji ludzi Destroyed_Dark_Portal_(Draenor_side).jpg|Zniszczona draenorska strona Mrocznego Portalu StairOfDestiny.jpg|Wczesna grafika koncepcyjna przedstawiająca wznoszenie draenorskiej strony Mrocznego Portalu Thedarkportal.jpg|Mroczny Portal (strona draenorska) odbudowany w The Burning Crusade darkportalNew.jpg|Mroczny Portal w dodatku Warlords of Draenor. Różni się czerwoną obwódką, prowadzi do alternatywnego Draenoru, zamiast do Zaświatu. Inne portale Nieliczni twierdzą, że Mroczny Portal po raz pierwszy sprowadził demony do Azeroth (podczas Wojny Starożytnych), jednak teraz spoczywa na dnie morza oczekując, by ktoś go ponownie otworzył. Jedna z Bram Międzywymiarowych otwartych przez Ner'zhula jest określana na oficjalnej stronie jako Mroczny Portal. Kael'thas i Lady Vashj uciekli wraz z licznymi krwawymi elfami z Dalaranu przez Portal wiodący do Outland, gdy Garithos ich zdradził. Ciekawostki *W Azeroth portal jest mniejszy niż po stronie Outland. Zobacz także * Brama Międzywymiarowa * Mroczny Portal Się Otwiera * Schody Przeznaczenia * Otwarcie Mrocznego Portalu de:Dunkles Portal en:Dark Portal fr:Porte des ténèbres Kategoria:Blasted Lands Kategoria:Historia